


Экватор (The Equator)

by Dalena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Killing, Love Triangles, M/M, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalena/pseuds/Dalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто убил Панси Паркинсон? (Who killed Pansy Parkinson?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Война закончилась. Наши ставки не сыграли, и крупье сгрёб фишки со стола.   
После унизительных допросов, после банкротства Паркинсонов и смерти мистера Малфоя просто хотелось, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места. Мы устали бояться перемен и знали, что нам повезло больше, чем многим другим: мы были живы и могли строить планы.   
В тот год зима долго тянула с визитом. Было начало декабря, но все вокруг оставалось разбухшим от дождей, как бумага. Только в лесу у поместья Паркинсонов, оживляя ненавистно серое утро, зеленели сосны. Осмотревшись в поисках забытых мелочей, мы молча застыли рядом с Панси – словно на прощание желали что-то ей сказать. Драко, стараясь сымитировать ограбление, снял с её шеи цепочку с изумрудной подвеской-сердцем, и после она мерно покачивалась в его потной ладони все то время, пока мы, тяжело дыша, почти бежали по лесу. В какой-то момент я поскользнулся на мокрой глине, забрызгав мантию мутной водой из лужи, и только тогда вдруг подумал, как просто будет выследить нас по отпечаткам ботинок на земле. Детально продуманные планы всегда рассыпаются из-за какой-нибудь мелочи, но на этот раз всё обошлось: среди сосен вдруг закружили первые одинокие снежинки, а к тому времени, когда Панси нашли, зима в наших краях полностью освоилась.  
***  
Катрина – магнит для мужчин; они липнут к ней, как муравьи к обронённому сэндвичу, и не сказать, что меня это очень радует.   
В конце концов, она моя мать. Та самая, что всегда советовала держаться подальше от Драко.  
– Блейз, тебе нужен экватор, – говорила она мне в детстве. – Кто-то теплый и чуткий, тот, с кем можно отправиться на край света и никогда об этом не жалеть. В этом и есть счастье. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
Я кивал в ответ, но смысла в её словах находил мало. Мне было шесть или около того, но Катрина скидок на возраст не делала и обращалась ко мне как к ровеснику. Возможно, из-за этого наши отношения больше походят на дружбу, а я часто путаюсь и вместо «мама» называю её по имени.  
– Экватор, – наставляла она меня, – это середина, земля с вечным летом. Как мечта, правда? Найди, о чем мечтать, Блейз, и тогда найдешь свое лето.  
Вспоминая те разговоры, я думаю, что она была права, но кто следует советам родителей в юности?   
С этой мыслью я шагнул в гостиную Малфой-мэнора и чуть не рассмеялся – Драко сидел в кресле с тем же самоуверенным выражением лица, с которым в наш первый день в школе объявил, что кровать рядом с камином будет его. Даже по лицу Панси скользнула тень улыбки, впрочем, тут же исчезнув. Драко по-прежнему считал, что земной шар крутится ради него, но Панси в то время уже стала осознавать, что жизнь никогда не будет прежней. Перемены давались ей тяжело, и это было заметно – ее обычно затейливо уложенные вокруг лица волосы были стянуты в узел на затылке, платье без намека на кокетство висело на ней мешком. Она по-хозяйски уселась на подоконник и смотрела на Драко чересчур интимно. От этих двоих пахло сексом, и я знаю, что, аппарировав со мной вместе, Панси вернётся и пробудет в мэноре до рассвета, чтобы успеть сделать вид, будто ночевала дома. Мы соблюдаем приличия, традиции для нас очень важны – как и для миссис Малфой, призраком бродящей по поместью, как и для родителей Панси, возлагающих большие надежды на замужество дочери.  
– Это так странно, – говорила она, прищурившись, – быть бедной. Столько вещей становятся недоступными. Знаете, возможно, мне и правда придётся работать, а ведь раньше я и представить такого не могла.  
Панси вертела в пальцах изумрудную подвеску-сердце, словно представляя, что когда-нибудь расстанется и с ней.  
– Твой отец был неосмотрителен, – в тысячный раз напомнил ей Драко, – надо было открыть счета за границей, где министерство не смогло бы их арестовать.  
Эта тема всплывала при каждой нашей встрече – Панси постоянно словно бы упрекала за то, что нищими стали не мы. И то, что Драко оплачивал её учебу в студии журналистики при «Пророке», а я то и дело тратился на девичьи безделушки, не спасало нас от её завуалированных колкостей.  
– Мой отец?! – Панси, как кошка, спрыгнула с подоконника и направилась к Драко. – Мой отец, в отличие от твоего, не марал руки в Хогвартсе, он был осторожен – а смотри, кто из них как кончил?  
По лицу Драко поползли красные пятна, и тут я не выдержал:  
– Люциус мертв, Панси. По-твоему, это лучше?  
Она взглянула на меня, как на пустое место, вздохнула и вернулась на подоконник.  
– Иногда смерть – это не жертва, а необходимость. Посмотри на Драко – он свободен. Возьмись он выспрашивать, что именно случилось с его отцом на допросе в аврорате, он тут же вызвал бы ответный интерес. Сердечный приступ? Ладно, эта версия для всех даже приятнее. Все в итоге остались довольны.  
Остаток вечера я наблюдал за Драко – он был особенно неразговорчив и угрюм. Мне вспомнилось вдруг, как после дуэли с Поттером на втором курсе он завесил полог кровати и не откликнулся даже тогда, когда подошло время ужина. После, удостоверившись, что все в комнате спят, он пробрался ко мне под одеяло.  
– Забини, – зашептал он мне на ухо, глаза его при этом горели фанатичным огнём, – Забини, ты когда-нибудь хотел чего-то так сильно, что мог бы убить за это?  
Спросонья я не мог понять, о чём он толкует, но тут, словно что-то почувствовав, положил руку ему на лоб и вздохнул.  
– Малфой, да у тебя жар.  
Он весь горел. Пот пропитал волосы, щёки алели так, будто он только с мороза. Драко улыбался.  
– Нет, правда, Блейз, я почувствовал это. Я мог бы убить Поттера, понимаешь? Я этого хотел. Ты мне веришь, Блейз? Я не слабак, я сумел бы.  
В ту ночь он так и уснул возле меня, а я не мог сомкнуть глаз, думая, не позвать ли мадам Помфри, но так и не решился – я знал, что ему нужно помочь, но не хотел, чтобы она слышала эти странные монологи о смерти. Так что он просто спал рядом со мной, а я думал, что пахнет от Драко почти как от матери – зноем, ветром и почему-то молоком.  
Конечно, спустя столько лет рядом с ним я привык на многое не обращать внимания. Я много раз слышал от него подобные вещи – о смерти, власти и нежелании казаться слабым, но все странности приписывал его окружению и влиянию отца. Драко скучал по нему, и мы часто засиживались допоздна, а он всё рассказывал. Об игрушках, которые Люциус ему покупал, об охоте в северном Хэмпдене, о надежде, которая светилась в его глазах даже тогда, когда война была проиграна.  
– Понимаешь, они с мамой никогда не путешествовали, то есть очень редко. Всегда было что-то важное, срочное, бывало, он возвращался так поздно, что даже эльфы уже ложились спать. Он столько работал, Блейз, и ради чего?  
Наверное, дети диктаторов и извращенцев тоже гордятся своей семьей. Я не спорил с Драко, давая ему выговориться, и пытался вызвать в памяти образ Люциуса. Кроме длинных волос и строгого взгляда вспоминался только венок из белых орхидей, украсивший мраморную плиту в фамильном склепе Малфоев.   
Драко мог говорить что угодно – по большому счету мне было всё равно, я просто хотел сидеть с ним у камина насколько можно близко и смотреть, как вино красит его губы бордовой пастелью. Он их облизывал и прикусывал, а я воображал, как Панси их целует. В моих мыслях она представала размытым бликом, но Драко я видел удивительно чётко – тонкие ключицы, холеная кожа, дрожание ресниц. Я представлял, как рука Панси бесстыже лезет в его брюки, а потом порхает бабочкой по животу, и тогда я прикрывал глаза и пытался унять эти неуместные фантазии, навязчивые и острые. Будто кто-то дёрнул струну на гитаре, и она, не понимая зачем, задрожала – то ли вздрогнув от негодования, то ли отвечая на ласку пальцев.   
В один из таких вечеров Драко что-то говорил мне, как обычно, а я не слушал. И вдруг, словно в ответ на мои мысли, он тронул меня за колено. Это было так непривычно, что несколько мгновений мы просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом он отдёрнул руку и зашептал:  
– В этой книге описан ритуал, который возвращает умерших. Я нашёл её у отца, – шёпотом признался он и сунул томик мне в руку. На коже переплёта остался отпечаток потной ладони. – Было бы интересно попробовать. Что скажешь?  
Этим тоном он обращался ко мне всегда. Полувопрос-полуутверждение.  
– Блейз, ты поможешь мне с эссе по зельеварению.  
– Блейз, ты поможешь мне выбрать мантию на Рождественский бал.  
– Блейз, ты поможешь мне с тёмным ритуалом, когда пол-аврората всё ещё точит на нас зубы.  
Я нервно расхохотался, потом глотнул вина из бокала, чтобы потянуть время.   
– Это что, шутка? – выдавил я наконец.  
Драко помедлил, а потом улыбнулся и махнул рукой, словно прогоняя мои сомнения. Мы стали обсуждать итоги матчей по квиддичу, а он так увлечённо подтрунивал над исландским ловцом, что я расслабился и вскоре совсем забыл про его вопрос. 

***

Та осень напоминала картинку из путеводителя – дни стояли безветренные и тихие, казалось, можно было услышать, как лист отрывается от дерева и падает на землю. Часто мы брали метлы и летели ввысь, купаясь в прелом осеннем воздухе, как в прозрачном ручье.   
Панси в те дни то и дело улыбалась, словно и вправду была счастлива. Я знал, что с сентября началась ее учеба, и, видимо, новое окружение положительно на нее повлияло. Панси не любила учиться, нет, просто ей нравилось наблюдать за чужими жизнями, чувствовать себя частью целого и быть в курсе событий. Возможно, кто-то подытожит все эти мои дипломатичные описания и скажет, что Паркинсон просто любила совать нос в чужие дела, но я возражу: это тоже талант, и из нее вышел бы отличный репортер.  
\- И что, Катрина так ничего тебе и не сказала? – закричала мне она, остановив метлу на приличном расстоянии. – Блейз, тебе не кажется странным, что ты ничего не знаешь о своем отце?  
Меня словно толкнули – «Нимбус» резко дернулся вниз, к горлу подступила тошнота. Панси надавила на больную мозоль и прекрасно об этом знала. В мире, где чистая кровь ценится превыше всего, сложно быть наполовину сиротой и не чувствовать себя ущербным.   
\- Знаешь ли, есть вещи похуже, - я вложил в свой голос побольше равнодушия, - например, ходить на работу.  
Панси долго меня рассматривала, словно диковинную зверушку в клетке, а потом заявила примирительно:  
\- Мы же друзья, Блейз, поэтому я и спросила. Только и всего.  
Наверно, если бы не Драко, мы никогда не смогли бы друг друга терпеть. Панси дразнили на факультете за мопсоподобное личико и неуемное любопытство, а меня сторонились как потенциального нечистокровного, так что каждый из нас испытал на себе всю невыносимость детских комплексов. А Драко… Драко окружал себя теми, кто слабее, и выигрывал на их фоне. Я говорю об этом так отстраненно, потому что это факт, ни в коем случае не отменяющий дружбы. Школьные годы сплотили нас, и, если бы я в это не верил, Панси все еще была бы жива.  
В тот день даже их перемигивания с Драко не испортили мне настроения, хотя обычно заставляли чувствовать себя лишним. Нет, даже не так – они меня просто злили. Мы развели костер в лесу и принялись за завернутые эльфами сэндвичи. Драко мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песню, а Панси рисовала в блокнотике его профиль. Быстро темнело, но у костра было спокойно и уютно, и это был наш последний беззаботный вечер вместе.  
\- Блейз, ты прости, что я завела эту тему о твоем отце, - извинялась Панси напоследок, - просто я думаю, ты все-таки должен спросить Катрину. Тебе не семь лет, чтобы верить в сказки о погибших в море капитанах. Кстати, об отцах – по ним ведь положено скучать? Я бы, наверно, скучала и очень хотела все вернуть.  
Драко нахмурился, но получил в ответ только ехидное подмигивание, а я решил не отвечать. Я видел, как много он ей позволяет, и мог только предполагать, насколько далеко у них все зашло. Много раз мне хотелось заговорить с ним об этом, но всегда я сам себя останавливал. Что если он не расскажет? Что если спросит, с чего такой внезапный интерес? Ладно, я мог бы отделаться общими фразами в ответ, напомнить, что мы друзья, но врать самому себе было ни к чему. Я помнил, как его рука – или мне все-таки показалось? – задержалась на моем колене дольше, чем было нужно, и хотел знать, испытал ли он то же, что и я, или все его чувства принадлежат одной лишь Панси.  
Что бы между ними ни происходило, день ото дня Драко становился все угрюмее; по вечерам мы сидели за разговорами в гостиной, но я чувствовал, что мыслями он далеко. Поэтому все чаще я оставался дома за книгой и жалел, что не последовал примеру Панси и отложил учебу на год. Вспоминая ее, я непременно вспоминал и Драко: мне думалось, что ему, должно быть, одиноко в огромном поместье.   
Чем больше я о нем думал, тем сильнее хотелось явиться в мэнор. Часы показывали, что для визита поздновато, и я долго бродил по дому, уговаривая себя пойти спать. Катрина отправилась в театр, а эльфы оставили мне ужин, к которому я несколько раз присматривался, но поленился разогреть. В итоге я просто швырнул в камин щепотку пороха и вызвал Драко. Его комната была пуста, а кровать аккуратно заправлена, и я ума не мог приложить, куда он мог отправиться на ночь глядя. Панси дома тоже не оказалось – извинившись перед разбуженной миссис Паркинсон, я почувствовал себя глупо и поспешно заблокировал камин. Чувство, будто я подглядываю за чужой жизнью, не давало мне спокойно уснуть, оно горчило на языке нелепой обидой, и до рассвета я ворочался в постели, как с обостренной мигренью, дожидаясь момента, когда можно будет хоть что-то узнать.  
Однако ни Панси, ни Драко утром так и не появились. Я без интереса ковырял вчерашний ужин, когда из камина послышался голос миссис Малфой.  
\- Блейз, милый, Драко с тобой?  
Оказалось, он ушел под вечер, одетый для прогулки, и с тех пор в поместье не объявлялся. Наверно, если и был во мне миг сомнений после того разговора о ритуале, то именно в это утро. Взлохмаченный после тяжелой ночи, я сидел перед камином и пытался успокоить миссис Малфой, которую дурные предчувствия одолевали также, как и меня самого. Разве Панси не согласилась бы, попроси ее Драко хоть о чем-нибудь? Разве Драко хоть раз отказывался от своих планов, какими бы глупыми они ни были?  
Говорят, слизеринцы просчитывают все ходы наперед и потому не проигрывают, но последние события убедили меня в обратном, и я заволновался. За окном занимался еще один золотой сентябрьский день, а я опять шлялся по дому, думая о Драко. Я не знал, решились ли они на ритуал, если да – то где он должен был проходить и в чем заключаться, и помочь ничем не мог.   
Катрина проснулась около полудня и пожурила меня за неаккуратный вид. Она была настолько спокойна и царственна, что я не справился с эмоциями и вспылил:  
\- Ты не рассказываешь о нем, потому что стыдишься?  
Она поставила стакан сока на стол и подняла глаза на меня.  
\- О нем? – ее взгляд светился искренним участием, и мне вдруг стало стыдно, как будто я лезу не в свое дело. Но дело-то было именно моим, и я хотел знать правду.  
\- Я говорю об отце. Я должен знать, даже если… даже если не буду гордиться им.  
Я сразу же понял, что передо мной захлопнули дверь – как прежде, как всегда она отвернулась и уставилась в окно. С нее разом будто пооблетели все краски, и она поежилась, как от холода.  
\- Отлично. – Я не знал, что буду делать и куда направлюсь, но накинул куртку и шарф и вышел за дверь.   
Сложно подобрать слова, чтобы описать тот день. Это было похоже на болезнь: тело пробивала дрожь, в голове стелился вязкий туман. Улицы Лондона показались мне необычайно шумными в тот день, а высотки в центре, как будто зачарованные, бросались навстречу, готовясь напасть. Я вспомнил, что плохо спал и почти не ел, и вдруг дом и Катрина перестали казаться настолько враждебными, но гордость не позволяла вернуться так скоро. Поэтому я забрел в кафе и подкрепился омлетом и тостами, а на выходе встретил Тео Нотта. Обменявшись приветствиями, мы побрели по улице, и он вдруг спросил о Панси.  
\- Понимаешь, это не мое дело, конечно, но с ней что-то происходит. Если ты в курсе, то мы вместе учимся, и она, как бы сказать помягче, не снискала там популярности, а вчера так и вовсе чуть не прокляла преподавателя – хорошо, у нее из рук палочку вырвали. Конечно, ее направили к психологу и это все не оставят без проверки, вот только Паркинсон заявила, что скоро ее жизнь изменится, и мы все пожалеем, что так с ней обращались.   
-Ну, это же Панси, ты ее знаешь.  
Я попытался изобразить улыбку, но Тео смотрел на меня строго и пристально.  
\- Я думаю, она действительно нуждается в помощи, Блейз. – И он, хлопнув меня по плечу, зашагал прочь.  
Катрины дома не оказалось, и я был этому рад. Неожиданно кровать – примятая подушка, взбитые простыни - показалась мне самым желанным местом во всей Британии. Даже не раздеваясь, я провалился в сон.

***  
Мне снился Драко, одетый в траур. Мы снова были в кабинете Люциуса, где среди делового интерьера бросалось в глаза зеркало в резной затейливой раме. Драко застыл перед ним, вены на его висках надулись и особенно выделялись на нечеловечески бледной коже. Я никогда не умел утешать и во сне волшебным образом не научился – я просто шел к нему на полусогнутых ногах, словно против ветра, а в голове вертелись ничего не значащие вежливые фразы. Я четко помню наши отражения в зеркале – он на переднем плане, я позади – в обрамлении массивной рамы, словно кто-то при жизни написал наш портрет. Драко, как чревовещатель в цирке, издавал странные подвывающие звуки, не раскрывая рта, а я не знал, чем ему помочь, и это было самое страшное. Я просто обнял его, и он обмяк. Руки у него были ледяные, и я по-дурацки дышал на них, как на морозе.   
Сквозняк стылой змейкой стелился по полу из открытого окна. Я вздрогнул и, наверно, проснулся, только вот Драко никуда не исчез: перегнувшись через подоконник, он жадно глотал сырой ночной воздух, как минералку после тренировки, а потом его стошнило прямо на ухоженные розовые кусты внизу.  
\- Ты ведь все уже знаешь, так? – он прислонился к стене, но, не выстояв, сполз по ней вниз и вдруг затрясся, как от лихорадки. – Что мне делать, Б-блейз? Какого хрена, спрашивается, мне делать т-теперь?   
Выглядел он чудовищно: одежда перепачкана чем-то темным, из волос торчали репьи и колючки, а сквозь щеку протянулась багровая, с засохшими каплями крови, ссадина.   
\- Драко, что ты… - от ужаса я не мог подобрать слов. То, чего я ждал и чего боялся, отражалось в его взгляде. Я мог бы поклясться нерушимой клятвой, что Драко обезумел, настолько меня испугали его сухие всхлипы и дикие, постоянно бегающие глаза.  
Я застыл в постели, когда где-то в глубине дома хлопнула дверь и послышались шаги – вернулась Катрина. С меня словно сняли обездвиживающее заклятие – я схватил Драко за шиворот и зажал ему рот ладонью, но он только забился в моих руках еще сильнее. И тогда я сделал то, чего не позволял себе никогда в жизни – размахнувшись, ударил его так, что заныли костяшки пальцев. Драко кучей грязного тряпья свалился мне под ноги, и, кажется, потерял сознание, а я запоздало пожалел, что не воспользовался палочкой.  
Убедившись, что в доме стало тихо, я прислонился к стене и перевел дыхание. При свете луны комната казалась призрачной, и на миг я даже решил, что все еще сплю. Но тут Драко застонал и пошевелился.  
Он долго приходил в себя. То цеплялся рукой за мою смятую рубашку, бормоча, что я должен его выслушать, то отталкивал, утверждая, что мне не понять. Только глотнув воды, он смог немного успокоиться.  
\- Все началось с того, что Панси пришла ко мне как-то и завела свою обычную песню о том, как она хочет все вернуть, - начал он тихо, еще посматривая на меня с опаской, но, видя, что я внимательно слушаю, говорил все увереннее. - Ей снилось, будто она возвращается в прошлое и спасает семью от банкротства. Черт, Блейз, она вдолбила себе в голову, будто это возможно и даже, блин, просто! Панси изменила бы себе, если б не принялась копать – и начала она с отцовской библиотеки, просто возвращалась в мэнор уже после твоего ухода и проводила часть ночи за книгами. Я не мешал ей, в конце концов, я был уверен, что она быстро успокоится.  
Драко с отвращением принюхался и стал расстегивать плащ, но управляться с пуговицами у него выходило их рук вон плохо. Он морщил лоб, будто вспоминая что-то жизненно важное, как первокурсник на уроке у Снейпа, а я возился с его одеждой, от которой несло землей и потом.  
\- Эй, Блейз, дай-ка мне вот эти… носки, - и он сунул мне под нос облепленный грязью ботинок. Это было слишком - он заявился ко мне ночью и вел себя так, будто видел перед собой услужливого эльфа. Я сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Да нет же, - сипло засмеялся Драко и, согнувшись, все-таки дотянулся до обуви, выудил оттуда смятую страницу, выдранную из книги, и протянул мне. – Однажды Панси – я проклинаю тот день, правда, - показала мне вот это и спросила, не скучаю ли я по отцу. Кстати, ты не замечал, что у нас с тобой теперь одна больная тема, а, Блейз? Стоит нас спросить об отцах, как мы тут же ершимся, ну, что называется, не поддерживаем разговор. Забавно выходит, да?   
\- Не сказать, - поморщился я.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Так вот, Панси все это знала, у нее какой-то нюх на такие вещи, и сначала я чуть не выгнал ее за одно только предложение о чертовом ритуале. Но ты же ее знаешь - она умеет убеждать, и в итоге мы заключили что-то типа сделки – она помогает мне, а я, после того, как мы вернем Люциуса, ей. Ты столько раз чуть не заставал нас за подготовкой – а эти ритуалы такие сложные, СОВам и не снилось! – что я начал подумывать, а не рассказать ли тебе все? Кто как не ты, Блейз, должен был понять?  
Я совсем перестал соображать и только осознал вдруг, что нет и не было никакой романтики в их отношениях. То, что я принимал за секс, это электричество между ними, оказалось просто общей тайной. От этой мысли вдруг стало легче дышать. Я легко мог догадаться, чего хотел Драко – снять со своих плеч ответственность. Оказавшись во главе империи Малфоев, он почувствовал себя во враждебной среде. Он не понимал основы ведения дел, а уже вынужден был просчитывать нюансы и всегда быть начеку, потому что даже самые приятные и дружелюбные партнеры при первой же возможности откусили бы его кусок без всяких угрызений совести. Драко не знал, как жить, если никто им не руководит – без указаний Люциуса он терялся даже в мелочах, как слепой без поводыря. Я думаю, он и учиться не пошел отчасти потому, что никто не указал ему, в какое именно заведение отдать документы. Драко был слаб, а Панси – глупа, если надеялась изменить все мановением волшебной палочки.   
Что касается меня, то я был по-глупому доволен и до смешного слаб в присутствии Драко. Не понимая, что делаю, я все это время поглаживал его колено, и он не только не отдернул ногу, но и придвинулся ближе, словно в поисках поддержки.  
Вот только глупое умиротворение испарилось, будто его смахнули ладонью, стоило мне все-таки расправить и пробежать глазами протянутую страницу.  
\- Вы рехнулись?.. Тут говорится, что кто-то должен умереть.  
\- А ты чего хотел? – вспылил Драко в ответ. - Жизнь, дружище Блейз, меняют на жизнь. Там, конечно, много вещей, с которыми пришлось попотеть – и заклинания сложные, и зелья, которых почти не достать, но ключевой момент – наличие жертвы. Брось, не смотри на меня так, это может быть кто угодно, самый завалящий маггл из трущоб Лондона, нищий фермер из Уэльса, мало ли их, - Драко задумался и продолжил уже не так уверенно: - Лучше, конечно, было бы взять волшебника, только вот в этом случае я бы тут сейчас не сидел, скорее всего.  
Это был тот Драко, каким я знал его на последнем курсе в Хогвартсе и мотивов которого не мог понять. Он мог кипеть ненавистью, угрожать, а через мгновение размазывать по лицу слезы отчаяния. «Ты хотел чего-нибудь так сильно, что мог бы убить за это?» Я дернул рукав его рубашки – она все еще была там. Темная метка, хоть и поблекшая со временем, по-прежнему пугала.   
\- Давай, скажи это, - Драко сложил руки на груди, - ты же такой чистенький, правильный, да, Блейз? Скажи, что я тебе противен, и покончим со всем этим.  
Я прикрыл глаза. Стояла глубокая ночь, у меня в комнате и в мыслях царил беспорядок, и я даже не стал спорить – просто кивнул и отвернулся, но Драко так и не ушел. Наверно, если бы он умел извиняться, то непременно сделал бы это. Я вытирал его слезы в спальне Хогвартса, я грел его ладони на похоронах Люциуса – и все это время считал, что он сделал бы то же самое для меня. Возможно, Драко подумал именно об этом, потому что он какое-то время стоял за моей спиной в молчании, а потом тихо продолжил рассказ.   
\- Короче, зельями и ингредиентами мы запаслись, заклинания зазубрили, и на том все застопорилось. Панси стала сдавать назад, она говорила, что, возможно, это не такая уж хорошая идея и нам стоит еще раз подумать. Она струсила, Блейз, понимаешь? Струсила, когда дошло до дела, но отступать было поздно. Помнишь, я попытался тебе рассказать, а ты еще так лихо обратил все в шутку? Черт, я даже хотел, чтоб ты меня отговорил - и хотел, и боялся этого, вот и не стал настаивать. В любом случае, у Панси что-то там случилось в университете, и она заявилась однажды ко мне и стала торопить: говорила, что лучше подготовиться уже невозможно и нам просто стоит сделать это, а не просчитывать, получится или нет. Блин, у нас как будто мозги отказали, - Драко вздохнул, - ты правда слушаешь? Так вот, позавчера мы аппарировали на сельскую ярмарку, и Панси завела разговор с каким-то подпившим типом, который согласился проводить ее домой. Мерлин, Блейз, а что, если кто-то видел нас?  
На секунду он замер с открытым ртом, а потом заулыбался с видом абсолютно сумасшедшим, но мне уже не было дела до его эмоций – я просто хотел услышать все до конца.  
\- И все, - хмыкнул он. - Обездвижив его, мы не знали, что делать дальше. Нужно было попасть в мэнор, потому что ритуал должен проходить на месте погребения, в склепе то есть, а мы стояли в подлеске с этим типом у ног и не могли сообразить, как это сделать. Тут можно смеяться, ну, знаешь эти анекдоты про незадачливых злодеев, так похоже… Мы решили зажать его между нами и аппарировать, но совсем забыли, что маггл есть маггл. Панси ему советовала сосредоточиться, а он только глаза пучил и мычал. Мерлин, как его не вышвырнуло где-нибудь в Шотландии, я не знаю, а уже в мэноре оказалось, что ему рассекло полруки. Это был кошмар - мы левитировали его, а сами все уже были запачканы кровью. Все было мерзко, Блейз, – в склепе темно, какие-то шорохи по углам, а у того типа глаза на мокром месте. Они так влажно блестели в темноте, что Панси не выдержала – вышла на воздух, и я слышал, как она нервно ходит взад-вперед, шуршит листьями под ногами. Уже в теории все было трудно, но когда дошло до дела, она совсем сдала. Пока чертили руны, руки у нее ходуном ходили, и я уже думал, что нам так и придется остаться ни с чем из-за ее нервов, но круг вдруг вспыхнул золотым светом, каким-то дружелюбным, и – да, меня это приободрило. Еще как. Даже зелья показались вполне сносными на вкус. Все шло нормально, но как только мы произнесли первые заклинания, произошло что-то странное.  
\- Странное? – я никуда не мог спрятать горькую иронию. - Вы собирались убить человека, а ты говоришь – странное?  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, - поморщился Драко. – Я имею в виду, в книге не описано, что при ритуале все может пойти не так. Я не видел больше ни темноты, ни парня с сельской ярмарки, ни Панси, - продолжил он, с трудом подбирая слова. - На меня словно упала завеса из чего-то мокрого и липкого, стало трудно дышать, и я попытался было убрать от лица это… эту дрянь, но она не поддавалась, и тогда я взял палочку. Что-то заверещало от моего заклятья, ударило по моей руке, так что я остался безоружным. Это так страшно – чувствовать, как кто-то дерет когтями твое лицо, - Драко коснулся ссадины на щеке и передернулся, - причем дерет так, что кожа забивается ему под ногти. Короче, я уже ничего не понимал: в ушах звенело, вокруг темнота – ни круга из рун, ни Панси я не видел, просто все исчезло куда-то, или я был где-то в другом месте, типа такого жилища темноты, с которой мне приходилось бороться. И тогда я просто выбросил руку вперед, да так, что что-то хрустнуло, а потом еще раз, и еще.   
Мне показалось, что луна вышла из-за туч, а может, просто за окном занимался рассвет, но однозначно в комнате стало светлее, и я увидел, что одежда Драко окрашена не грязью, как я думал вначале, а кровью. Я боялся себе представить, что стало с тем магглом, еще важнее – что будет с Драко. Не бывает никаких мурашек, никакого узла в животе, просто в один момент ты внезапно осознаешь, что жизнь никогда не будет прежней. Так мать плачет у могилы ребенка, так жена узнает об измене мужа – есть момент, когда тебе сообщают. Есть щелчок в голове, когда ты понимаешь. А еще есть что-то чудовищно-пронзительное, когда пытаешься представить, как тебе с этим жить.   
\- В общем, я очнулся, но лучше бы мне этого не делать, - Драко с отвращением швырнул в камин плащ, рубашку и ботинки. Тени плясали на его коже, волосы в отблесках огня вспыхивали перламутром. - Панси лежала лицом вниз, а наш парень пропал. Еще какой-то миг я надеялся, что сейчас из-за колонн появится отец, но, как ты догадываешься, ничего подобного не случилось. Меня словно Круцио пытали всю ночь напролет, я еле передвигал ноги, но все-таки выбрался наружу. Уже светало. Надо было выяснить, куда пропал наш фермер и что произошло с Панси, но мне не верилось, что я в силах это сделать. Она стонала в забытьи, поэтому я был уверен, что она жива, но важнее мне было тогда отыскать маггла. Представляешь, что было бы, если б я его упустил? Он же видел, как мы колдовали, слышал наши разговоры и даже мое имя, так что я кое-как пошел по его следам через парк, в ту часть поместья, в которой и был-то, наверное, пару раз в жизни - мы стреляли там уток. Черт, с тех пор пруды обмельчали и заболотились, так что я весь измазался и насобирал колючек, пока отыскал того парня. Он кинулся на меня из подлеска - глаза бешеные, в руках внушительных размеров кол. Может, он, слабоумный, принял меня за вампира, не знаю, но в любом случае я обездвижил его и сел передохнуть. Что делать с ним, я не знал, так что просто стер ему память – чудо, что мне удалось сосредоточиться - и бросил его где-то в Ноттингшире. Аппарировал наугад. Лучше б меня расщепило, Блейз, честно. Я еле двигался, а мне еще надо было вернуться и все убрать – склянки разбитые, кровь, руны. В общем, когда все закончилось, я был чуть ли не в отключке.   
Я не могу описать, как мне стало легко, когда Драко закончил рассказывать. Не было ни жертв, ни воскрешения мертвых, был только он - усталый и потрясенный, он, который пришел в мою комнату ночью за поддержкой, как это всегда бывало.  
Это Драко - тот самый, кому я плакался на несправедливые оценки в школе, тот, кто тащил меня, пьяного, с вечеринок и подавал потом бутылку минералки. Это Драко, и вряд ли за столько лет мы все еще способны смущаться друг перед другом.   
\- Так ты мне все это рассказывал только для того, чтобы в итоге сказать, как ты устал, так?  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся он. Глаза у него слипались, - в конце концов я такой же беленький и правильный, как старина Блейз.  
За окном собирался с силами тусклый рассвет. От окна тянуло сыростью, а мне было легко, как после сложного экзамена.  
\- Ты и Панси.  
-Что? – Драко заморгал от удивления, натягивая протянутую мною одежду, - А, нет, конечно, нет. Я не хотел, чтобы это с ней случилось. Черт, это просто ужасно.  
Он провалился в сон почти мгновенно, а я еще какое-то время смотрел в потолок. Близость Драко ощущалась по-новому, он прижимался ко мне, словно ища защиты, и я очень быстро выкинул из головы его странную фразу о Панси.


	2. Chapter 2

Правда в том, что я до сих пор вспоминаю Панси. Когда жду Драко в кафе близ парижской Оперы или случайно оказываюсь в тех местах, где мы бывали вместе, мне чудится, что она вот-вот появится из-за угла - хитрый взгляд из-под длинной челки, готовая сорваться с языка колкость. «Мы же друзья, Блейз". Я не верю в то, что Панси ушла из нашей жизни, нет, она до сих пор с нами, между нами, как бы банально это ни звучало. А мы с Драко бывали с тех пор в разных местах, путешествовали по миру, но сколько бы мы себя ни обманывали, мыслями мы все еще там - в пропитанном хвоей осеннем лесу, где в воздухе кружат первые снежинки. Мне снится недоверчивый взгляд Панси - "Эй, а вы что тут делаете?" - и то, как ее руки беспомощно хватают воздух. Мне снится блеск ее подвески и запах волос, а голос до сих пор звучит в голове упреком, и я кладу на язык снотворное, чтобы его не слышать.  
В папке с письмами Драко хранит статью, состряпанную после ее смерти каким-то пронырливым журналистом. Накануне исчезновения Панси сдала контрольную, в которой писала о некоей общественной группе, где помогают пострадавшим в авариях, катаклизмах, неудачных экспериментах с магией.  
"Люди, на собраниях которых я побывала, - писала она, - знают, что любить их можно только за богатый внутренний мир. Их лица забрали драконы, так здесь говорят. Опалили пламенем красоту и молодость, унесли их в другие края и забыли дорогу назад".  
Статья была слезливой и пафосной, но печатные слова вросли в мою память навечно. Я понял, что чувствовала Панси все это время, не находя в зеркале прежней себя, но все мои сожаления, как и тогда, ей уже не помогут.

***

Когда мы вошли в дом, из гостиной доносилась музыка. Пахло свежими цветами, эльфы накрывали на стол, повинуясь указаниям миссис Паркинсон, а сверху, словно рок над судьбами, нависали звуки скрипки. Она то ли плакала, то ли предрекала беду, и пока мы шли по лестнице в комнату Панси, я молился, чтобы кто-нибудь швырнул приемник о стену. Драко, казалось, вот-вот упадет в обморок, настолько бледным и измученным он казался.  
Не то чтобы я был взволнован его видом – как-никак, проспали мы не меньше десяти часов подряд – но дурные предчувствия вернулись с новой силой.   
В комнате был беспорядок, словно в спешке что-то лихорадочно искали. Панси шагнула к нам от окна, и при взгляде на нее что-то во мне словно дернулось и разбилось.   
\- Но заклинания… - Драко сглотнул и продолжил севшим голосом: - Заклинания должны были помочь. Т-ты все попробовала?  
Панси смотрела прямо на него, но из-за заплывшего глаза создавалось ощущение, что куда-то в пол; кончик рта был опущен, словно кто-то его дорисовал карандашом, совсем как в тот раз, когда она изображала грустного клоуна на Хэллоуин. Левая половина лица жила – я видел страх и наши отражения в черном зрачке, а правая напоминала статичную гипсовую маску.  
\- Как мне спуститься на обед в таком виде? – тихо спросила Панси, а потом выхватила палочку и через миг приставила ее к горлу Драко. – Ты сейчас же вернешь все на место. Мне нужно мое лицо, и ты мне его отдашь.  
Пол был усеян осколками зеркала, повсюду встречались открытые учебники и статьи по колдомедицине – Панси попробовала все, что было в ее силах, и теперь отчаяние билось из нее почти осязаемой волной. Палочка в ее руках дернулась и опалила рубашку Драко, и это словно послужило катализатором – Панси обмякла и заплакала, закрыв ладонями лицо. «Я не хотел, чтобы это с ней случилось». «Я выбросил руку вперед, да так, что что-то хрустнуло, а потом еще раз, и еще». Драко гладил ее волосы и что-то шептал, и они долго стояли, обнявшись, а я истуканом застыл у дверей, пока снизу надрывалась скрипка. Она то ли плакала, то ли предрекала беду.  
Ситуация осложнялась тем, что обращаться к колдомедикам мы не могли – объяснить страшные раны на лице Панси, не привлекая внимания, было невозможно. Сидя в ее комнате, мы перебрали множество версий, вплоть до домашнего насилия, но ни одна из них не могла выдержать хоть сколько-нибудь серьезной проверки.  
\- Мы скажем правду, - твердо заявила Панси, вытерев слезы, - у нас нет иного выхода. Ритуал, то есть темная магия, мог оставить следы, и при лечении это нужно учитывать, иначе ничего не выйдет.  
Драко принялся шагать по комнате, делая вид, что размышляет, но я видел панику в его глазах и не ждал от него озарений.   
\- Ты понимаешь, чем грозит правда вам с Драко? Вы дети Пожирателей, и вы нарушили закон. Похищение, попытка покушения на жизнь маггла, запрещенный ритуал. Никто не станет вам сочувствовать.  
\- И лечением заниматься тоже не будут, - с надеждой подхватил Драко, - потому что там, куда нас отправят, не проводят конкурсов красоты. Мне нравилось твое личико, но не настолько, чтобы ради него отправляться в тюрьму.  
Я видел, как ему страшно – в лице не было ни кровинки. Однажды Драко уже стоял перед судом и знал, что во второй раз выбраться будет намного сложнее. Он был молод и богат, будущее виделось ему чередой удовольствий, и он был готов на все, чтобы этому ничего не мешало. Странная мысль пришла мне в голову – я подумал, что Панси теперь всегда будет иметь над ним власть, что теперь они связаны как никогда крепко и, сколько бы Драко не вырывался, его жизнь теперь зависит от ее решений.  
\- Это. Мое. Лицо. – Голос Панси был угрожающе тих. - Блейз, мне плевать, но я не буду с этим мириться. А ты, - она повернулась к Драко, - думаешь, ты вышел сухим из воды? Что если бы это случилось с тобой?   
\- Лучший вариант всегда самый простой. Можно сказать, что на тебя напали, - предложил я примирительно, - ты шла по улице, и тебя ограбили. 

***  
Напряжение в комнате нависало клочьями. Аврор был усталый, с проседью в волосах; перо порхало над его блокнотиком невесомо и легко, а миссис Паркинсон тихо всхлипывала в такт. Вопрос – ответ – судорожный вздох. Взгляды на дверь – не идет ли Панси. С полчаса назад колдомедики увели ее на осмотр, а вызванные ими авроры занялись нами.  
\- И вы не видели, как мисс Паркинсон вернулась домой? Вам не показалось странным, что ее не было за завтраком?  
\- Как вы думаете, не было ли у нее врагов? Мог кто-то желать ей зла?  
Вопросы сыпались один за другим. Версию мы продумали заранее, еще в комнате Панси, но теперь она казалась не такой уж блестящей – первым делом аврор поинтересовался, почему Панси не заявила о нападении сразу же, если, по нашим словам, это случилось позавчера. Первым делом он предположил, что мы кого-то прикрываем, и к концу беседы стал смотреть на Драко с неприкрытым подозрением.   
\- Какие отношения вас связывали с мисс Паркинсон? – спросил он, приблизившись почти вплотную, в то время как Драко неуклюже пытался изобразить уверенность в себе. Нога его рядом с моей дрожала.  
\- Я знаю ее с пяти лет, - неожиданно твердо произнес он, - она может дать мне затрещину, когда я что-то делаю не так, и я не обижусь.   
Я понял, что это правда. Миссис Паркинсон расплакалась сильнее прежнего, а я откинулся на спинку стула. В этот момент я мог бы уйти – белыми коридорами, с запахом зелий и больницы на одежде – и не вспоминать ни Драко, ни Панси. Я бы использовал свободный от учебы год для путешествий, увидел бы то, о чем любит рассказывать Катрина: экватор, центр земли и красно-пыльные дюны. Какие отношения вас связывали с Драко Малфоем? И я ответил бы – я учился с ним в школе, потом до боли внизу живота его хотел, но после наши дороги разошлись. Всего-то. В тот миг я мог бы изменить всю свою дальнейшую жизнь, но вместо этого только вышел за дверь, чтобы купить кофе. Я хотел бы сказать, что сомневался, что подумывал рассказать аврорам о ритуале, как это положено людям с чувством долга, но это было бы ложью. Я знал, что мое место рядом с Драко, и так было всегда.   
Освещение в Мунго наколдовано так, что к вечеру оно приглушается, и по белым стенам ползут тени. Мои шаги гулко разрезали тишину, а мысли, как острые ножи у горла, не давали вздохнуть. Я застыл у окна в коридоре с обжигающим стаканчиком кофе в руках, когда где-то рядом отворилась дверь и послышался голос Панси:  
\- Так будет всегда, Блейз. С таким лицом мне придется прожить жизнь. Как ты думаешь, какой она будет?   
\- Панси…  
\- Я знаю, что ты меня не любишь, так что не надо. Я просто хочу сказать, что так просто его не отдам. Особенно сейчас. – И она, как призрак, побрела прочь.  
После мы с Драко почти не говорили об этом. Мы много лет молчали о том, что сделали. Жили, как в забытьи, пытались заместить воспоминания другими, более яркими, но правда в том, что все наши попытки были обречены на провал. В тот день, когда Панси узнала, что темная магия украла ее лицо безвозвратно, мы тоже в основном молчали. Закрылись в комнате Драко – он распластался на кровати, а я отправил сову домой, сообщив, что останусь в мэноре.   
\- Понимаешь, я не чувствую своей вины во всем этом, - заговорил Драко, глядя в потолок, - тот маггл был тупым пьяным животным, и мир ничего не потерял бы с его смертью. Он так пялился на Панси, что за одно это следовало вырвать ему глаза и скормить гиппогрифу. Что? Что ты так на меня смотришь? Блейз, это как сотворить заклинание, нужно желание и средство. Ты же не жалеешь, что используешь палочку? Не забудь спросить в следующий раз, может, она против.  
\- А Панси? – взбесился я. – Ладно, давай начистоту. Ты сын человека, который ничего не знал о сочувствии и сострадании, но, Драко, – неужели тебе ничуть не жаль?  
Его кадык дернулся, и я понял, что он улыбается.  
\- Если продолжать аналогию с заклинанием, то это просто не попало в цель. Оно отскочило от поверхности, как мячик, и ударило в того, кто стоял рядом. Разве я в этом виноват?   
Я присел рядом с ним, не в силах спорить. Безобразное лицо Панси стояло перед глазами, и я стал думать, что виновата она сама. Так было легче – она предложила ритуал, она из алчности и честолюбия втравила Драко во все это. Если и нужно винить кого-то, то только ее. Первый раз за день я вздохнул полной грудью, словно все решив для себя окончательно. 

***  
Панси целыми днями просиживала в библиотеке, то листая старые газеты, то просто разглядывая одной ей известную точку за окном. Разве что иногда она выбиралась на прогулку в сосновый лес неподалеку от поместья – говорила, что дождь и хвоя ее успокаивают.   
В то время я почти жил у Драко – мы делали вид, будто ничего не случилось, напивались и навещали Панси. По правде говоря, эти визиты были похожи один на другой: слезы быстро переходили в язвительные замечания, которые полагалось терпеть, как у кровати умирающего, и немало раздражали.   
Драко, столь много взяв от Люциуса, лишь одному у него не научился: он скучал. Он все еще помнил другую Панси - ту, которая белозубо улыбалась на приемах, которая смеялась, откидывая назад голову, и передразнивала его чрезмерную серьезность. В такие моменты он клялся найти лучших колдомедиков и все исправить, но со временем и эти намерения сошли на нет. Он просто стал ее избегать.  
Авроры нас больше не тревожили, и это значило, что Панси на допросе стойко придерживалась выбранной версии. Мы считали это само собой разумеющимся, но оказалось, что она, как всегда, старалась все просчитать.  
\- Мне не будет пользы оттого, что тебя посадят, - фыркала она в лицо Драко, - зато я всегда буду знать, что ты мне предан. Так ведь?  
\- Да, конечно, - соглашался он, - все, что захочешь.  
Не то чтобы Драко действительно испытывал чувство вины, скорее, нечто вроде досады на то, что все это случилось именно с ним. Я хорошо его знал и догадывался, что он что-то замышляет. Между тем мои отношения с Панси становились все хуже – мы и раньше ладили с трудом, а теперь еле заметное соперничество стало полноценной враждой. Я приходил вместе с Драко, но она на меня даже не смотрела, а мои слова поддержки воспринимала как насмешку.  
\- Скоро все кончится, - с уверенностью сказал Драко однажды, заметив, как я на нее злюсь. - Не ходи сегодня со мной. И прекрати жечь меня взглядом, в конце-то концов! Обещаю, я ничего с ней не сделаю.   
Тем вечером он вернулся в приподнятом настроении, и мы просидели за ужином допоздна. Спустилась даже миссис Малфой, что бывало нечасто. Драко жмурился от удовольствия, прихлебывая вино из тонконогого бокала, а меня опять одолевало предчувствие беды.   
\- Я не могу зависеть от нее всю оставшуюся жизнь, - тихо сказал Драко, когда мы остались одни. - Блейз, ты ее знаешь – как только она придет в себя, она поймет, какие козыри у нее на руках. Понимаешь, она может захотеть чего угодно.  
\- Например, выйти за тебя? – ляпнул я. – Переписать на нее бизнес?  
\- Это совсем не смешно, - поморщился Драко. – А даже если и так, мне пришлось бы это сделать, потому что в тюрьму я не собираюсь.  
Солнце скатилось за оконную раму, небо приобрело фиолетовый цвет. Казалось, разбитый у дома сад сияет неземным светом, а на стекле кто-то нарисовал нас с Драко, талантливо и точно. Мы открыли очередную бутылку вина, и румяный хмель приятно обволакивал мысли.  
\- И ты ходил сказать ей об этом? Пришел и тем самым намекнул, что ты ее боишься, так? Не очень умно.  
Я злился на Драко почти намеренно, ведь иначе мог думать только о том, как бы прижать его к столешнице в этой самой комнате – сильно, так, чтобы чувствовать, как пряжка его ремня впивается в живот. Его губы были бы терпкими на вкус, как вино, и он, конечно, сначала бы сжал их от неожиданности, чтобы через мгновение открыть упругой волной мне навстречу. Я хотел его узких холеных ладоней на спине, рваного дыхания на шее, я хотел, чтобы он вжимался в меня и терся ширинкой.  
\- Не очень умно, говоришь? – прищурился Драко. - Да что с тобой такое?   
\- Просто мне кажется, что нужно все оставить как есть. Панси сейчас не в себе, и это нормально. Дай ей немного времени и увидишь, что она по-прежнему предана тебе. Все вернется на свои места, а ты просто не умеешь терпеть и все этим портишь.  
Драко задумчиво смотрел на меня, словно не решаясь что-то спросить, но потом только махнул рукой.  
\- В любом случае, все эти рассуждения уже не актуальны, - заявил он самодовольно, - я стер ей память. Да ладно, Блейз, - он замахал руками, - я не причинил ей вреда, как тебе и обещал, сделал все аккуратно. Пришлось почитать кое-что, заменять воспоминания я не умел, но ради Панси стоило потрудиться.  
Я так и не привык к той легкости, с которой он распоряжался чужими судьбами, словно набором солдатиков. Я не был моралистом – в конце концов, я все-таки учился на Слизерине – но всегда, прежде чем совершить поступок, я примеривал его на себя. Мне показалось, что в лицо дохнуло холодом, когда в голову пришла очевидная мысль: а что бы Драко сделал со мной, будь я на месте Панси? Ответ был однозначным, но я не хотел его признавать.   
\- Ты просто ужасен, Малфой.  
Язык у меня заплетался. Когда я попытался подняться, комната качнулась и зашаталась, как лодка на воде, перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна.  
\- Нет, правда, я так думаю. Правда. Думаю, - весомо заявил я, а Драко рассмеялся. Он был доволен, словно отвел от себя смертельную угрозу, но на самом деле единственным его врагом была слабая девушка, чье лицо опалили драконы. Мне стоило презирать его, но я только по-глупому улыбался в ответ.  
Мысли расплывались, как пятно на скатерти, когда Драко вел меня вверх по лестнице в комнату для гостей. За последние дни я там практически обжился: на тумбочке лежал учебник французского, которым я занимался от нечего делать, в шкафу имелись сменная рубашка и белье. Было приятно чувствовать, как по венам растекается тепло от выпитого, во всем теле ощущалась легкость, и я прикрыл глаза, чтобы пространство и дальше кружилось перед глазами. Уткнувшись в шею Драко, я позволил уложить себя в кровать.  
\- Надо же, давно ты так не надирался, - прокомментировал он, - с тех пор, как на пятом курсе…  
Конец фразы утонул в ватной плотной темноте. Я отключился.

***  
Мне приснился один из кошмаров, которые через несколько лет станут моими постоянными спутниками. Я был в темной комнате, в центре которой стоял огромный аквариум с подсветкой. Панси, закрыв глаза, парила в нем, спокойная и прекрасная, как орхидея. Свободное светлое платье, похожее на свадебное, обвивало ее воздушными складками, на шее зловеще сверкал зеленый камешек на цепочке. От аквариума шел легкий голубоватый свет, и я тянулся к нему, пробирался на ощупь, а комната все никак не кончалась. Я знал, что мне не нужно туда идти, по рукам бежали оголтелые мурашки, но что-то неведомое толкало меня вперед. И вот тогда, стоило мне положить руку на гладкое стекло, как Панси внезапно открывала глаза и смотрела прямо в душу. Она была ослепительно красива, темные волосы завивались блестящими кольцами, но глаза горели каким-то дьявольским пламенем, и я чуть ли не скулил от страха. Всегда, когда я пытался отойти от аквариума, происходило одно и то же – звон стекла, плеск воды и чувство, что за моей спиной поднимается что-то неведомое, всеобъемлющее и грозное.  
Я вскочил с кровати в доме Малфоев в ужасе. Стояла ночь, и руки у меня тряслись – даже люмос с первого раза не получился. Ополаскивая лицо водой, я по-дурацки расплакался – страх и похмелье спустились в мраморную раковину, а я вздохнул и прижался лбом к дверному косяку. Все еще мутило, а желудок словно охватили ледяной рукой, и он малодушно подрагивал.   
И тут внизу что-то грохнуло так, что я подскочил – сердце забилось, как испуганная птица.  
Нельзя сказать, что я поспешил спуститься по лестнице, - я еле плелся, но уже из своей комнаты расслышал голоса. Сомнений быть не могло – спорили Драко и Панси. Я еще помнил ее взгляд в моем кошмаре и вдруг подумал, что она считает меня соперником и наверняка хочет, чтобы я испарился с лица земли, даже готова этому поспособствовать. Так бывает – словно смотришь на старую колдографию, а знакомый и родной человек на ней обжигает тебя воспаленным чужим взглядом. Взглядом преступника. Я трусил и сам себе был смешон, но иногда, ночью, даже самые нелепые страхи лишают рассудка, бьют по грудной клетке, и на миг ты перестаешь дышать.  
Старинные часы скрипуче пробили два часа, что-то в их механизме защелкало, лязгнуло металлом, и я остановился, зажав руками виски. Сквозь адскую головную боль я слышал, как орут в кабинете Драко и Панси, но вмешиваться не хотелось.   
\- Ты думаешь, что можешь просто махнуть палочкой, и все? – голос Панси срывался на визг. – Малфой, я не такая дура, чтобы тебе верить! Конечно, я знала, что ты попытаешься это сделать – тоже мне, специалист по стиранию памяти!  
Она неприятно рассмеялась и продолжила уже спокойнее:  
\- Помнишь, ты меня учил не держать все козыри в одном рукаве? Читал мне теорию господства, как будто хоть что-то в этом понимаешь, блин. Только вот я кое-что усвоила – естественно, я все записала: и то, что было тогда в склепе, и то, как ты стал обращаться со мной. И я вот что скажу - тебе не удастся от меня избавиться, что бы ты там себе не мнил.  
Драко что-то забормотал в ответ, но слов было не разобрать.   
\- Да, именно! – послышалось в ответ. – В то время, когда я не смогу. Так что не забывай – мы в одной лодке.  
Мне вспомнилось вдруг, что еще года два назад мы ждали Рождества в Хогвартсе. Сидели по выходным в Хогсмите за ароматным пивом. Панси носила вязаные свитера, заплетала косу и выглядела уютно и тепло. Она гладила Драко ниже локтя и ласково интересовалась, не щиплет ли метка. Не было ни одного дня, когда мы не обсуждали бы собрания в поместье Малфоев, но все это было не более чем детскими бреднями – война тогда была далека и призрачна, и нам все казалось игрой. Тем не менее, как бы наивны мы ни были, мы были вместе. Так что, черт побери, с нами стало теперь?  
Панси вылетела из кабинета – щеки пылали, руки сжимали палочку – и остановилась, заметив меня на лестнице. Я подумал, что выгляжу идиотски, но никакие слова в голову не лезли, и я просто постарался не отвести взгляда, хотя Панси и так знала, о чем я думал. У нее всегда был нюх на чужие секреты.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь себя великим стратегом, правда, Блейз? – она двинулась ко мне, и я поневоле отпрянул: раны у нее на лице стали затягиваться, превратились в багровые объемные рубцы и выглядели устрашающе. – Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Только вот Драко не ценит чужую поддержку, он думает, что так и должно быть. Сколько бы ты ни терся рядом с ним, у тебя ничего не выйдет.   
И она тенью выскользнула из дома. Подняв глаза, я заметил, что Драко провожает ее ненавидящим взглядом, прислонившись к двери.

***   
Помню, в ноябре погода испортилась - дожди шли залпом, по несколько дней подряд. Плотная водяная завеса делала мир расплывчатым, серым. На голой земле, как разлитая нефть, чернели озерца-лужи, а верхушки деревьев упирались в рваные облака. Я вспоминаю, как чавкала грязь под ногами, когда мы с Драко выходили ненадолго проветриться. Мы мало разговаривали, но думали об одном и том же. Я помню незначительные детали вроде нахохлившейся совы на карнизе или обломившейся ветки, но самое главное ускользает от меня – я не знаю, когда нам пришло в голову, что лучше не жить, чем жить в постоянном страхе. Драко, угрюмый и собранный, как струна, рассуждал об этом с хладнокровием, но я не верил, что все в конце концов так и будет - свист ветра в голове, бешеное биение сердца, тонкий вскрик Панси.  
«Я просто хотела, чтобы кто-то спросил меня о лице, - писала она для учебной статьи, - чтобы кто-то подошел и спросил, что со мной случилось. И я бы рассказала им, как драконы бывают жестоки. На самом деле они забрали не мое лицо, они забрали все мои мечты, а без них я не знаю, кто я такая. Я вижу в зеркале чужого человека, как и все, кто смотрит на меня. Я словно бы умерла, но не полностью».  
\- Это будет хорошо, обещаю, - тянулся ко мне Драко, закрыв глаза, и целовал дрожащими губами, - нам нужно что-то такое, что запечатлелось бы в памяти и сбило с толка любого легалимента. – Поцелуй был горьким, с привкусом чая и сигарет, а ладони, которые Драко неуклюже положил мне на плечи, горячими и влажными. – Нужны эмоции. Просто расслабься, Блейз, и все будет здорово.  
Катрина помешивала сахар в изящной чашке и не смотрела на меня.  
\- Мне нечего о нем рассказывать, - говорила она, - на самом деле, боюсь, мы были почти незнакомы. О твоем отце я знаю только то, что он говорил с акцентом и считал, что жить надо здесь и сейчас, одним моментом.  
Авроры отчитывались перед родителями Панси сухо и коротко, пряча глаза, – седой отец тяжело дышал, а мать выглядела так, как могла бы Панси через много лет. Я тогда впервые заметил, что они очень похожи.  
\- Мы считаем, что за мисс Паркинсон следили. Те же люди, вне всякого сомнения, напали на нее в первый раз.  
Я жил с мешаниной из чувства вины и разочарования в душе. Панси похоронили в один из ясный, по-зимнему хрустящий день – мы загребали ногами рыхлый блестящий снег, а потом долго грели обледеневшие ступни у камина. Драко не смотрел на меня, и я знаю, о чем он думал – Панси стояла между нами грозным призраком. «Мы в одной лодке, не забывай».   
Никто из нас не берет в руки весла, мы просто несемся по течению, как бумажный кораблик.  
Я знаю, что где-то есть середина, экватор. Где-то есть закаты, что бросают оранжевые блики на пыльные дюны, где-то в другом мире есть мы с Драко, способные быть рядом и при взгляде друг на друга не думать о том, что сделали.   
Мы встречаемся пару раз в год по всему миру – в Париже, в Риме и Будапеште, в Марокко и Берлине. Драко курит, затянутой в перчатку рукой откидывает волосы со лба и смотрит на меня то робко, то вызывающе. Моя жизнь спокойна и размеренна, но ночью время словно поворачивается вспять, и я вижу отправляющийся Хогвартс-экспресс, Драко и Панси рядом с собой. Драко на полу моей комнаты, смятые простыни и жар его тела, дрожание ресниц. Панси на ступенях лестницы. Хвойный лес и кружащие в воздухе снежинки. Я потерялся между ними, я все еще там – под нависающими клочьями облаками, презирающий сам себя, с ощущением беды в сердце.  
А еще я знаю, что прекрасно продуманные планы всегда рассыпаются из-за какой-нибудь мелочи, но до сих пор нам везет – где бы ни хранились записи Панси о ритуале, их еще никто не нашел. Иногда я представляю, как в мою дверь стучатся авроры, как соленые волны бьются о неприступные стены Азкабана, а Панси, где бы она ни была, улыбается. И тогда я говорю ей, что она победила, а лодка тонет.  
Нет, я не сдался, я продолжаю надеяться. Каждый может стать центром для кого-то другого, каждый этого заслуживает, говорила мама. Экватор все еще ждет меня, но, черт, как же сложно бывает его найти.


End file.
